1. Field
The present invention relates to a CAD system and a designing/analyzing method for designing electronic appliance and analyzing a model that is designed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common computer-aided engineering (CAE) system performs CAE analysis only after creating shape data on a computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) system and then preparing a CAE analysis model on the CAE system.
The shape data is transferred from the CAD system to the CAE system, but information necessary for the CAE analysis such as boundary conditions, load conditions, component connecting elements and magnetic noise source origins is not conveyed. The CAD designing and the CAE analyzing are often performed in parallel but by different persons. In such a case, the person for CAE analysis may have to input necessary information into the CAE system while thinking on or asking for such information. In addition, as the CAD designing proceeds, the CAE analysis may need to be largely modified or redone.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-213107 discloses a technology of building a model of an overall structure by combining shape models of incorporated components together, then inputting design standard data on dimensions and strengths, and rebuilding the total model by making changes to the shape data if the results of the analysis show that the design standards are not satisfied.